Just a Flesh Wound
by The Shadow Keeper
Summary: Robin's having a bad week! And it only gets worse when Joker wants some play time with his favourite bird! Robin is in TROUBLE! Robin centric and whump


Just a Flesh Wound

**Please be kind this is my first Fanfiction, reviews will be appreciated and any advice on future stories also. **

**I have no medical knowledge so sorry if its bad, and any mistakes I make are entirely my own.**

**Disclaimer: Sad but true, it will never happen :(**

It was just another day at the mountain in the summer, and the team was anxious to get a mission so when Batman called them through to the debriefing room no one wasted and time getting there. As they stood waiting to get the information Wally was busy annoying Robin.

"Where were you last week dude? I was bored! All I see is some show down with the Joker on the news and POOF you're gone for a week," Wally quickly blurted out

Robin sighed "I all ready told you KF, I had a lot on my plate in my civilian ID"

"Yeah I know, but couldn't you give me any details?"

Robin looked at Wally almost thinking about what he was going to say, until the monitor lit up with Batman's face and cowl covering most of the screen, "You're mission team, is to monitor a warehouse in Blüdhaven and uncover what is being imported to Gotham next week. Then report back to the Justice League. This is a covert mission and you are not to engage. Is this understood?"

"Yes Sir" Aqualad responded "Team meet at the Bio ship in five"

Everyone quickly went to prepare what they needed and in less than five minutes everyone was in their seats on their way toBlüdhaven. Robin didn't know why but where everyone else hated this city he liked it, it felt almost home like, _probably because it is so much like home _he thought_. _

As they disembarked the M'gann set up the mind link _everyone online_

_Yes _Aqualad

_Yep, sweet cheeks _KF

_Shut up Kid Idiot _Artemis

_I'm here _Robin

_Urgh, _Definitely Superboy

Just then everyone heard Aqualad's voice in their heads _Superboy and M'gann will go scout the area, KF and Rob go check warehouse 14 me and Artemis will check warehouse 13 everyone understand_

There was a collection of muttered yeses and agreements, and everyone headed off in their own direction. KF and Robin decided to enter the warehouse from around the back. Robin couldn't help but think that being covert was exceptionally difficult when paired with Kid Flash; it was like walking around with a neon sign saying COME CATCH ME.

As they walked in everything was going as planned? No one had seen them…yet. They kept going and when they reached the crates and even KF was starting to worry that there was no one there, had they got the wrong place? Robin opened the closest crate and the only thing that was in there were children's dolls. KF saw Robin visibly flinch.

"Rob, man are you ok?" KF saw as Robin's mind turned to action mode.

"KF we need to get out of here and we need to get out of here fast!"

Just as they were about move a horrid gas filled the room and the two started to sway and the last thing that either of the pair heard was a crazy laugh which filled them with fear.

"Has anyone seen Rob or KF?" Aqualad asked when the team regrouped

"Yeah it's weird, normally they would have made contact by now" Artemis added

"Lets go check the warehouse, go under the impression there is nothing wrong until we have evidence" Aqualad ordered

As they got to the warehouse they began to worry, as there was no sound coming from anywhere. When they entered there concern grew, as they could not find Robin or KF anywhere. Then soon they found the most disturbing thing the could of found…

Robin's utility belt.

None of the group looked foreword to telling Batman that Robin was missing

When Robin woke up his eyes felt heavy, but the most concerning thing was he couldn't move any part of his body below his neck he could feel himself panicking.

"Rob? Robin you gotta wake dude. Please wake up"

"KF is that you?" robin twisted his head and saw a ginger figure on the other side of the room.

"Oh thank god you're ok"

"KF where are we?" Robin asked

"I'm sorry dude I don't know last thing I remember, we're searching a warehouse and then there was some weird gas, some maniac's laughter. Then I wake up here with my hands chained up and you not moving"

"Shit, dude we're in trouble, I know whose laughter that was, this isn't going to end well for us" KF could hear that fear in Robin's voice.

"Firstly, did you just swear?! Secondly dude you need to calm down, what's wrong?"

"That laugh, it wasn't any old laugh that was Joker's laugh"

"OhthatsbadthatsveryverybadweneedtogetoutofherenoworwearegoingtodieIamtooyoungtodie!" Wally started to mumble

"KF you need to slow down, I know its bad but I can't move, it must be some drug and my belts gone, so I'm pretty much useless, can you vibrate out of the chains?" Robin said with a hopeful tone.

"No can do bro, sorry I've been hit with the same properties as yours; no movement below my neck"

"I can't think of anything dude, we're going to be stuck here until I can think of something and the drugs wear off or Batman comes and rescues us, which isn't going to happen before Joker gets back as he's taken all of my trackers" Robin said, he knew he wasn't getting out of this unscathed, he had dealt with the Joker too many times before to be that hopeful. However he did hope Joker wouldn't be too harsh on Wally.

Wally knew Robin had dealt with the Joker before, and only because he knew him so well could, he saw the fear etched onto his best friends face. Wally also knew that the Joker had kidnapped Robin before. Occasionally Robin came back to the cave with bandages but would never tell anyone what happened always telling the team that he wanted to keep Gotham and the team separate, but Wally had a feeling ninety percent of the time the Joker was the cause.

"Rob we'll get out of this right?" Wally asked slightly fearing the answer. However it wasn't Robin who replied it was a voice which stroke fear into the poor people of Gotham.

"Well, flash boy you'll get out but I'm not making any promises about Boy Blunder over there." The words hadn't quite registered before he started talking again, "you see I have decided that Robbie poo over here has not been spending enough time with his Uncle J because he has been busy with your team, so I say if he won't come visit, I'll make him" he turned to address Robin "You ready for some fun Bird Brain?"

Wally could see the fear growing in the boy's features and was pretty sure his eyes were conveying the same message from beneath his mask, yet his face somehow stayed stoic. Wally, sadly, thought it was from a combination of training with Batman and experience from being in situations like this.

"So Robie, shall we get you ready to greet the Justice League, I thought we could make Batsy a home video," as he finished speaking he dragged Robin into the middle of the room and tied his hands with wire then used a pulley to haul off the ground. Robin winced in pain, but that quickly turned into a scowl.

"Now Robbie what should we play with first" Joker turned around and Wally shot Robin a look that begged him to do something before he had to watch this, but Robin only mouthed to him not to say anything and that Batman would come before he got to far. Wally simply returned that with a ridiculous look then simply nodded, but he clearly wasn't happy about it.

Joker came back into the room with a black bag that made Wally shiver at the thought of what was in it. Joker set it down on a table and opened it, and then he pulled out a crowbar and a knife, "hey Robie which one should we use first, don't worry we'll be using them both." Robin just glared at him, it was a glare strong enough to rival Batman's, and Wally was thankful it wasn't aimed at him.

"Oh Robie kins no need to be like that, I think we'll use your favortite" and Joker placed down the knife and swiftly swung the crowbar until it hit Robin in the ribs with a not to quiet crack. Wally couldn't help but watch in awe at home Robin only winced for a second before his face returned to emotionless once more. Joker took another swing at the other side of Robin's chest, this time there was another, much louder, CRACK! Then the most pitiful whimper left Robins mouth, it ripped at Wally's heart.

"Come on Bird Brain share you wonderful singing voice" Joker raised the crowbar once more, "Sing!" CRACK "for" CRACK" "me" CRACK.

Wally couldn't take it anymore and looked away. Joker kept beating him for what seemed like eternity. Then it stopped when the Joker seemed to except that Robin wasn't screaming. Wally turned to look at his friend and what he saw horrified him. Robin was hanging lifelessly with no skin not bruised. He had bones sticking out at odd angles. Wally saw blood dripping where the Hits broke skin.

"Now Robin I think its tie to change toys" Robin simply groaned in response and Wally was simply surprised that he was still conscious. Joker turned around with a knife, which was already coated in blood.

"Remember this from last time we played" Joker announced, then the thought hit him that the blood was Robin's. Joker got closer to Robin then turned the knife and slowly pressed it into Robin's shoulder. Robin started to whimper. Wally felt tears run down his cheeks as he saw the crimson liquid flow down Robins shoulder. Then as the blade was in Robin's shoulder to the hilt, Joker's smile just got bigger.

Wally thought it couldn't get any worse until the Joker started to twist the knife until Robin couldn't hold on any longer and a deranged scream came from his throat. The sound made Wally wince, as he knew there was nothing he could do.

Robin just kept screaming and then there was another sound coming from the Joker.

"Hahahaha!" He turned to Wally "He has a beautiful singing voice doesn't he Speedy?" Wally just scowled at him and Joker just kept going like nothing happened and pulled the knife out of Robin's shoulder and Robin Stopped screaming. Joker leant down and picked the knife up and before he did anything he looked at Wally again.

"What should we write Speedy" Once again Wally said nothing, and this time he just shrugged and started to wright on Robin's stomach and as the blood started leaking down his stomach Robin started screaming again. It went on for about ten minutes and when Joker walked away all Wally could see were five red letters spelling J-O-K-E-R with a smiley face underneath. It was horrible. Robin looked half dead. Broken. He was obviously suffering from blood loss.

When Joker came back he had two things in his hands and all Wally could see was Robin start to panic and beg.

"NO! No no no! Joker doesn't, please!" Robin voice was weak and then Wally saw what the Joker was holding. It was salt and chili.

"Time for some seasoning eh Robie?" then he started to empty the canisters onto Robin's wounds and he started screaming. And then he passed out from the pain and Joker just started laughing and Wally started crying again.

"Why so serious Flash Boy? Don't worry I'll be back with a camera so you can talk to your justice buddies" Joker just walked away laughing and left me staring at a bloody broken robin.

The team had just made it back to the hanger of the cave and Aqualad was preparing what he was going to tell Batman he had lost his partner. It's not easy to tell The Batman that he lost his son on a simple recon mission.

As they entered the cave Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Flash were all there (Flash on request of the team as Wally was also missing). The whole team was silent and the members of the league who were present could see the distress in the team's eyes. Flash and Batman noticed the lack of two members of the team.

"Um Batman, on the mission we all cleared our sections, however when we reported back Kid Flash and Robin did not respond and were not answering on the mind link or coms so we went to investigate in the warehouse they were supposed to be in" Aqualad paused for a second then continued "when we searched for the we found nothing except traces of a gas and well this" Aqualad help up Robin's belt.

Batman looked at the belt then back to Aqualad urging him to continue so he did.

"I regretfully have to inform you that that both Robin and Kid Flash are unaccounted for" Batman glared at the team and any remaining confidence they had was diminished in seconds.

"What was in the crates?" Batman inquired

"Nothing more than dolls" The whole teamed said in unison

Understood, this is now a league matter you will stand down" Then Batman turned and walked away to the computer with an anxious Flash in his wake. When they reached the cave computer Flash turned on Batman to try an get some answers t his questions.

"Hey Bats, what are we going to do?"

"**I **am going to the crime scene to try to find out where they went, you will wait here for further instructions" Batman said very calmly but Flash's face turned to one of rage.

"Wait!" he shouted before visibly calming "Bruce, its not just Dick who's missing its Wally too, at least let me help." Batman sighed, but before he could respond there was a loud alarm going off signaling an unauthorized video link coming to the mountain. Batman was quick to answer it as the rest of the present JL and team came in. When the image came up everyone gasped at the vile sight before him or her.

Robin had woken up and he was whimpering Wally no longer knew how long they had been in that place with the Joker but he didn't like to think about it. Just then Joker came back into the room. Before he said anything he made some adjustments to the wires holding Robin up. Wally could tell this wasn't going to end well as the Joker putting water on Robin's wrists, which confused Robin even more.

"Time to say hello to the big bad bat, wotcha think?" he asked no one in particular before setting up a camera and turning it on.

On the screen there was a teary Kid Flash, looking mostly unharmed on a pillar, and a crazy Joker on the other side of the screen. However the most horrendous sight by far was the broken Robin suspended in the middle of the room. You could see he had multiple broken bones just by looking at him, he had multiple knife wounds and he had clearly been beaten everywhere severely.

No one saw how Batman's hands had balled into fists. They probably would have been bleeding if it weren't for the Kevlar gloves. Then the Flash, although disgusted with himself, felt some what relieved that his nephew was mostly unharmed, he couldn't imagine how Bruce was feeling about now.

"Hello kiddies and Justice Jokes its Uncle J here and I just wanted to let you know how your little Robin is doing" He paused and smiled an unnatural smile before continuing, "So Batsy and co. I thought you might like to see some of our fun, I couldn't be that selfish and not share now could I?"

He quickly flipped a switch and electricity surged through Robins body as a scream ripped through his throat. Then as it stopped after about three minutes, there were many shouts and screams along the lines of "Stop" and "You'll pay for this Joker" and in response Joker just laughed at them all. The whole room froze as they saw the Joker pull out a blow torch then heat a branding iron with a J on the end. Then as it glowed red he spun around and pressed it into Robin's chest, as he screamed and Joker's laughter filed the room. Joker did this three more times, before Robin passed out from pain again.

"Well, that all for now folks, see you next time" the Joker cackled once more before the screen went blank.

Batman was boiling over with rage by now. He had to find Robin. He had to find his son. So he set to work and no one even questioned him. After 10 minutes he rejoiced as he found a lead. As he watched the video again he noticed his sons hands bond above him struggling the boy was signing to him. Suddenly, Batman felt a wave of pride for his son wash over him as he quickly deciphered the code.

Gotham-Old Arkham- cell 13

He called everyone else and they were in the bio ship and bat plane in seconds.

After, the Joker had finished branding Robin, and he had fallen still the Joker left to got get something and robin woke up his breathing was heavy and there was a small trail of blood leaking from his mouth

_Shit_ thought Wally _that means there's internal bleeding_

Wally began to panic before he heard a raspy voice come from the boy

"Wally?"

"Yeah bro I'm here, how are you feeling?"

"Totally *deep breath * asterous dude"

"Just hang in there bro I'm sure the guys are looking for us"

"Wally there coming, I know where we are and I communicated it through sign language in the video while Joker wasn't looking" Robin's voice was pained and labored as he spoke.

"Really dude? You're awesome. How do you know where we are?"

"We are in Gotham I've fought Joker here before and there was a room number on the door when the Joker opened it."

As if on cue the Joker walked in with a spiked whip in his hand, "Look" he said with that never moving smile in his face " I know this is more Ivy's style, but she said it was fun so I'm going to try it out, but to make sure you don't pass out…" he abruptly injected a clear serum into Robin's neck and his eyes shot open. Joker twisted Robin around. Joker uncoiled the rope.

"Ready boyo? Doesn't matter anyway" the joker started laughing as he lashed Robins back and Robin screamed and screamed through the lashings. The Joker just kept laughing. The Joker must have lashed the poor boy 30 times each leaving large gashes in the kids back, before there was a bang and Joker got very angry.

"You sent them a message didn't you bird boy" Joker cut the wire holding Robin and he let out a grunt of surprise at the lack of pressure on his wrists up. Then Joker slammed his head into the wall and Robin passed out. Joker removed a gun from his hideous purple jacket and shot the Boy Wonder in the thigh and Robin grunted in pain lacking the energy to do anything else.

"Wake up!" the Joker screamed as Robin started to wake up.

Joker released another shot into Robin's non-stabbed shoulder and this time the boy did let out a blood-curdling scream. Blood was covering the floor by this point, and Wally could only wonder how much Robin had left.

At that moment Batman came from the shadows and knocked the gun out of the Joker's hand with a Bat-a-rang. Then delivered a series of blows that were going to put the psychotic clown in a body-cast for many months.

The Dark Knight then Ran to his son and saw the true extent of the damage. It was bad, very bad. He gently turned Robin over into his arms. His heart shattered in thousands of pieces, as there was a pained whimper from the boy.

"It's ok son I'm here now," Batman whispered to his son as he moved out of the room cradling the boy in his arms

"Tati" whispered the Boy wonder before falling unconscious in his fathers arms.

"Come on son, you have to stay awake for me" Batman had started to beg his son at this point

Batman leapt into the Bat jet and rushed his son to the mountain at a speed that was faster than the Flash and Superman combined.

Flash removed the chains that bound his nephew to this godforsaken place. Wally had tearstains that covered the better part of his face; he just stared into the space where Robin had been bleeding out.

"Wally? Are you ok?" the Flash spoke to his nephew in a gentle voice.

"I did nothing, is he going to be ok Flash?" The pain in his nephew's voice made him hurt he decided to be honest with him as lying might make things worse if Robin didn't make it. Barry had seen Robin's injuries and they were bad and he was not sure if someone, even with Robin's strength, could make it through that.

"I don't know kid, I really don't"

Back at the mountain Dr. Leslie Thompkins had arrived to treat Robin's injuries, she had been shocked by the horrors done to the boy and that meant things were bad. If someone who worked at a free clinic in Gotham was shocked things were very bad.

Robin had been in surgery for close to four hours now and there was a large crowd as most of the JLA had heard about Robin and Wally's kidnap and Robin's critical condition. As Leslie came out see called to speak to Batman, who allowed Superman and Flash to come with him to receive Robin's prognosis. Leslie looked up at Bruce with apologetic eyes and prepared herself as she began to explain Robin's injuries.

"Batman, I'm not going to lie it was bad, we lost him twice in operating and he had lost more than enough blood to send him into cardiac arrest." She paused as the shocked faces at her to continue. "Now I will tell you his injuries, but I would sit down it is woefully long" she waited for the three of them to sit down.

"Lets start with his bones, his left leg is broken in two places, his right knee is shattered, as is his left hand. His right forearm is broken his lift elbow dislocated and a broken collarbone. He has four broken ribs and three cracked and has a slight skull fracture, but luckily it wasn't that bad. He had a ruptured spleen and his ribs were beginning to puncture a lung but we managed to prevent that. He had twenty-six lacerations on his back, he had writing on his chest and stab wound on his shoulder, all of it will scar and required 126 stitches he has second-degree burns from the branding and electrocution. He suffered from two-gunshot wounds but neither hit any vitals. The writing was rubbed with salt and a spice and as a result it is infected, he is currently on antibiotics" Leslie finally breathed out.

The three looked at her with horror written across their faces, how was Robin still alive after all of that. As the others took it all in she decided it was the right time to continue.

"However, on a more positive not apart from the vast amount of scarring he should make a full recovery" The three older heroes' all breathed a sigh of relief at this news.

"I reckon a recovery time of 6 months with a lot of intense physical therapy." Although everyone was still in shell shock at the length of time this would take they were happy Robin would be ok.

"Bruce, are you ok?" Flash asked, the person lying in that room could have easily been Wally and he would have had to endure the worst imaginable fate.

"Yeah I'm fine Flash" he sighed "he's going to be ok, I'll help him back from this and I'm sure his team will as well."

It has been two weeks and Robin still hadn't woken up, this made Kid Flash very concerned, Rob's infection had cleared up, but he still wouldn't wake up. Batman would not leave his side and even the league was starting to worry not just about the bird but also about the bat.

Everyone was waiting for Robin to wake up sending cards and flowers and some of the members closer to the little bird would come and visit. However apart from Batman the most common site around the boy wonder was his team. Sometimes they would come together; sometimes they would come individually to talk to Robin.

Superboy: _Robin, I'm not very good at this but I hope you get better. You are one of the few people who help me understand how I feel. Please Robin wake up. I need you. We need you._

M'gann: _Robin I miss you and when you wake up I'll have cookies waiting, chocolate chip your favorite. Get well soon Robin_

Aqualad: _Robin you have always been a key part of this team I am not sure if we can do this without you. You are one of my best friends please wake up Robin._

Artemis: _Come on you little troll wake up. You're like my little brother I don't know what to do without you; I certainly could not handle Kid Flash. Wake up Robin_

Kid Flask:_ Please Rob wake up. You are my brother. I'm not sure if I can keep going without you, there will be no one to beat at video games or annoy Artemis with me. Dude, you are like part of me! Please, please Robin wake up_

Only Batman was in the room, it had been two weeks since they had got Robin back and his wounds had started to heal. Batman had fallen asleep with his head buried in his arms while resting at the foot of Robin's bed. Unfortunately, he did not see Robins eyes flutter open after a couple of minutes of promising he was coming back to the land of the living. Robins saw Batman sitting sleeping on his bed.

Robin had no clue as to his location but knew he was safe because his father figure was there with him. He tried to speak but it came out as a gargle, which was when he realized that there was a tube in his throat, Robin could only assume was a ventilator.

"Here let me help you with that" came the cool familiar voice of his mentor, as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of the tube sliding out of his throat. It was a vulgar feeling and it made him gag. When Robin tried to speak again once again the words did not come out it was more of a raspy whisper. Robin looked up at his mentor who had a spoon with some white chip which were cold when Batman put them in his mouth, he eventually realized they were ice chips and after a couple more spoons of ice chips he tried to speak for a third time.

"Batman?" was all he could get out as suddenly the memories of what happened came flooding back to him, Robin could feel the lingering of pain under the medication and new immediately it was bad. The thoughts of him with the Joker breaking him while making his best friend watch helplessly made tears role down his cheeks.

"Oh, baby bird its ok. I've got you now he can hurt you I've got you" Batman carefully pulled his young charge into an embrace and the two sat like that not speaking until the doctors came in to make sure Robin was going to be ok.

Now Batman was sure his bird was ok, after much insisting from Robin he went back to Wayne manor to tell Alfred the good news and get some rest. But before he left he made sure to do a number of things, first was to carefully go over the events of what happened to Robin ensuring him that the Joker was behind bars. Second was going over Robin's injuries with him, to say the boy was shocked at his condition was an understatement and Batman could see the deflation in the boy when he hinted how long Robin was going to be bed ridden and out of commission in the field. The final thing he did was informing Robin's team.

The whole team came in to see Robin who had just woken up and there was the general "good to see you awake" and "how are you feeling" to which Robin lie had been seen a mile of as he was certainly not fine. After half an hour of reacquainting themselves Kid Flash was quick to ask for some time alone between the two, so Wally sat down with a suspicious Robin while the others filed out of the room.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about KF" Robin asked casually as Wally looked down

"I wanted to say sorry dude" Wally paused to look up at his friend "I should have…"

"Ok stop right there. Wally this was not your fault and you must not blame yourself, what I asked you to do must have been torture (Wally winced at Robin's choice of words) for you so I should be the one apologizing. All in all this was no ones fault but the Jokers. Is that understood?"

Wally thought about it until a smile broke through the tense atmosphere and he quickly replied, "Yes sir!" with a mock salute

"Good" Robin muttered

"So… want me to whip your but at video games? Oh and NO HACKING!"

"You're on Kid Dork" Robin challenged "And I never hack you just suck"

Just like that the cave was back to normal. Their bird was back and that was all there was to it, even if there was a long road ahead.

**So I hope you liked it please review it would mean a lot to me and give me some ideas for future stories**

**PS: Guys who heard the Teen Titans rumor, oh, I so hope it is true.**

**S signing out, stay asterous ;) **


End file.
